Moving Past the Barrier
by Potterhead-Number-One
Summary: The war finished 2 hours ago and I cant take it. The deaths are overwhelming and my own brother is gone. My only hope for happiness is that Harry and I will get back together. I think we need each other more than anyone else. Harry and Ginny shipping with Ron and Hermione bits in there as well.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: HELLO! This is my new story and before you ask, yes. I did take down my sequel to Mentoring With a Twist. It was getting no reviews. But I wrote this one and it Harry and Ginny :) My favourite ship, I hope you like it and please review and share it around fellow fan fiction readers.**_

It had been a mere 2 hours since the end of the war and I hadn't see Harry since he left the courtyard. I am on my way to Gryffindor tower, about to burst in tears from pain, loneliness, for Fred, Remus and Tonks. For me missing Harry but I couldn't do it public. The amount of pain I was suffering was going to crush me when I was in my dorm. I muttered the password that I am surprised I remembered and when I walked in, the very person I wanted to see was standing in front of me with his glasses and messy hair that pointed in every direction. I smiled weakly at him but continued my route to my dorm but he put his hand on my elbow and tugged me back. "I want to be alone Harry" I told him softly, looking at my feet.

I heard him sigh and let go of my elbow. "I think we should talk" He whispered into my ear and I looked up, biting my lip. "Harry not right now" I said quietly and crossed my arms over my chest, I had to hold back the tears. "Please Ginny?" His voice was pleading and desperate. My eyes filled with tears and I looked down, nodding slightly. "Let's go to your dorm." I muttered and walked to his dorm, Harry tailing behind me. I opened his door and immediately ran to his bed, throwing myself onto his bed and burying my face in his pillow.

I felt Harry's weight move the bed a little and his hand rest on my back. For the first time in ages I cried. I let the tears spill over into the pillow. I wasn't going to let Harry see my tears, not now and hopefully not ever. He rubbed my back and laid down carefully beside me.

After a few minutes of silently crying into the pillow I wiped my eyes and looked at him then at his chin. "Are you feeling better Ginny?" He asked softly and I nodded. He was bound to know anyway. I still didn't speak, I didn't want to, as much as I wanted to see him I still wanted to be alone. "You are allowed to cry in front of me" He whispered and pushed some hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear. "I know but I don't want you to see my cry" I told him and he nodded slowly. "Can we talk now?"

I nod slowly sit up, leaning on the head bored. I put my hands on my knees and wring my fingers nervously, waiting for him to start. He runs a hand through his red tinted hair. "I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't want anyone to die. Especially Fred." He began and I bit my lip trying not to cry more. He put his hand over my two and rubbed them gently "I still love you" He whispered. I sucked in a quick breath and averted my gaze.

I knew it! Ron was wrong, Harry broke up with me not because he stopped liking me but because of something else. I looked back at him and saw an anxious look on his face. "Why did you break up with me?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Imagine what would happen if we stayed together. Voldemort would have used you against me and you would have been in so much danger." He started to freak out a little. I put my hand on his shoulder. "He's gone Harry, I'm safe." I told him, it seemed to calm him down a little bit. I took a deep breath and scooted closer to Him. "I love you too Harry" I whispered.

Harry's face slowly turned into a proud grin. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him. I pulled back and wiped my nose "You did it" I pointed out "You defeated him" I smile wider and Harry laughs. "What's so funny about that?" I ask confused. He shook his head, "Nothing, it's just Ron and Hermione helped me a lot more than you think." I look at the roof and sigh.

"They kissed you know?" I point out in attempt to change the subject. "Hermione told me in the Great Hall before, When they were in the Chamber" I shuddered a little, I still hated that place. I look at Harry and see his face cracked into a huge grin, I laugh softly. "It's about time." He laughs out. I nod and wrap my arms around Harry's torso. "What are we Harry?" I dread the answer but I still had to ask. There needed to be some happiness for me.

Before I can look away Harry touches my cheek, "We are whatever you want us to be." Damn him! Why does he have to be so sweet and perfect? "I asked you first." I counter. He sighs and puts his hand under my chin. "We can be together if you want us to be" I nod instantly and lean up to him.

"Promise me something first" I whisper and he looks at me concerned. "Don't you dare go anywhere without me." Harry nods quickly and looks into my eyes, I can't help but feel captivated his. Before I know it his lips are melting on mine.

We pull away slowly and smiling. "I promise Ginny. I won't do that again." I smile and peck his lips and lay back down, feeling happy yet still sad. I close my eyes try to process everything that had happened but before I knew it there were tears flowing from my eyes again. "Gin, please don't cry" Harry whispers and envelopes me in a hug. I bury my head in his shoulder and eventually soak the material. "He's gone Harry. Fred is gone" I mutter and feel my body start to shake.

Harry rubs my back comfortingly and whispers in my ear again. Just as I was about to look up to him, the door flung open and a very angry Ron was standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Im so sorry. I haven't had time to put it on the website but I should warn you now that this wont be a fast updating story. I write it in my spare time.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter although I think its very poorly, again im sorry. Its probably confusing so if you have any questions or see any MAJOR mistakes please tell me :) **_

I walk into the great hall with Hermione attached to my side. I look at her and smile "Hey, 'Mione?" I ask and she turns to me, I can see the tears tracking down her face. It throws me off guard and I pull her towards my body. "It's alright" I whisper even though I know it's not.

My brother just died, my family is torn apart and there are so many other deaths of friends. I know this is hard for her but I can stand to see her cry anymore. I rub her back and rest my head on hers. Hermione pulls away and looks up at me. "Why aren't you upset?" She asks.

"Because I can't cry. I need to stay strong for my family" I try to explain. She wipes her eyes and takes my hand again "I'm trying not to cry, I swear" She says as we start to walk to the back of the hall to my family. "You don't have to hold it in you know?" I tell her and she smiles slightly.

We reach my family and I let go of Hermione's hand and reach for my mum. I pull her into a tight hug which she doesn't return. I pull away slightly and she looks at me with red puffy eyes, I can't help the tears come to my eyes. This isn't staying strong. I kiss her cheek "It will be alright" I whisper to someone again but deep down I know it will be one day.

I let my mum go back to my dad and turn to George, what a mess he was. I walk over and sit next to him on the stair. "How you feeling?" I ask. I'm not much for feelings but George looked beyond the point of depression. There was no spar in his eyes and his upright posture was gone. He looks at me with his watery eyes and blinks them out. "Fred wouldn't want you like this" I tell him and he drops his head. I know this would have some affect so I stand up and turn to my dad.

"Where's Ginny and Harry?" I ask and he shoots a glance at the door. "Ginny left to go find him I think. He hasn't shown since he killed him" I nod and start to walk towards the doors.

Just as I reach the door I feel a hand on my arm. I turn and see Hermione, red eyed ad biting her lip. "You right 'Mione?" I asked concerned. "I think we need to talk" She whispered and averted her eyes to the ground. I took a deep breath in and nodded "Come on lets go somewhere else" I took her hand and walked her and I to an empty corridor.

"Well..?" I urge when she didn't speak. "What is it?" I ask and lean on the cold stone wall with my arms crossed. "Ron, you have to let me finish before you speak" Hermione looked up at me with tears about to spill over. I gently run my finger down her cheek "I promise I won't" I whisper to her.

Hermione takes a deep breath in, "I'm leaving England" I look at her shocked "I'm not leaving for ever just until I find my parents." She looks at me biting her lip. I noticed she was struggling to make a sentence. "It could take years for me to find them so..." He trailed off and wiped her eyes "Don't wait for me." She looked down immediately and I try to process what she is saying.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask after thinking it over. "I understand you have to find your parents but do you have to leave me?"

"You and I might someone else while we are separated and I don't want it to be too complicated" She protested. "You really think I would meet someone else? I've fancied you since third year and you think I will give up this easily?" I'm starting to get a little annoyed. "Please Ron. It will be easier if we do this. I promise I will come back and if there is still hope we can try again" Her voice his soft and pleadingly.

"When are you leaving?" I ask softly, feeling completely empty. I stopped leaning on the wall as soon as she told me that she was leaving so I lean back on it so I don't fall over. "Tomorrow night" She mumbled and looked at her feet.

I suddenly feel my chest being ripped apart. Why is she the only one who makes me feel like this? I ask myself. I run my hand through my hair and looked at her. "I'm sorry Ron" She whispered and looked up at me, moving closer. She kissed my cheek and then started to walk back to the great hall.

I watch her walking away from me and the anger stars to boil. I can't believe she didn't ask me to go with her or anything. I scream to myself and stomp of in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

By the time I got there my thoughts were taking over and I was beyond mad. I kept thinking to whole way to the tower about her and how she just left me. I walked up to my familiar dorm door and flung it open.

There they were, laying in his bed together. This didn't help my anger at all and I starting to guess I had steam coming out of my ears. I walked up to his bed and pulled Harry off it. "Are you serious Harry? It's been about two hours since the war was over and you're up here shagging my sister already?!" I shoved Harry against the wall.

"Ron calm down!" Ginny shouted and pushed my side, which didn't work. "Why should I? We are all down there dealing with dead and you two are up here shagging!" I growl at her and look at Harry "Ron we were just talking" He mutters to me. I let him go and turn my back on him.

"What going on Ron?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence. I turn back to them and look at the ground. "Hermione's leaving England to find her parents" I tell them. I see them glance at each other "What's wrong with that? We expected her to do that" Harry pointed out. "Yeah Harry, but we weren't expecting her and I to kiss and start dating were we?" I snapped at him and looked up.

Ginny covered her mouth "She left you didn't she?" She asked, her eyes wide. I nodded slowly not sure how she knew exactly. I think she sensed my confusion because she started to explain. "When we were talking she was telling me that she was going to find her parents. Then when I ask about you she said she wasn't sure what she wanted to. I guess she picked her plan b" Ginny explained. "She wanted you to come but when she saw you with our family she decided it wasn't fair to have you leave us at this time."

As she spoke the words sunk in. "She broke up with me after dating for a grand total of three hours or so." I shuffled over to my four poster and flopped on it. I buried my face in my pillow and sighed.

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


End file.
